New Beginnings For the Both of Us?
by OlarisLu
Summary: The Black Order has just been attacked by the first Level Four, after the attack from Lulubell. The Order is now recovering, but is everyone? Allen Walker is the most tramautized but can a certain red rabbit help him through? Laven. On HIATUS, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfy: Hai guys^^! This is my second fanfic, so please don't kill me because it's crappy or horrible! I'm trying…I really am! ~cries despairingly in a corner now flooded with dark thoughts that animated into reality~**

**Lilah: Wolfy! Out of the damn corner! -_- Sheesh! Sometimes I wonder how you get through life like this… ~rubs forehead out of exasperation~ well like Wolfy said this is her second fanfic and please be gentle with your reviews…if there are any .…**

**Wolfy: ~leaps out of her corner with determination sparkling in her eyes…and an axe in her hand~ ….^^ What was that, Lilah? I didn't quite catch what you said.**

**Lilah: ~gulps, looking at Wolfy cautiously~ Nothing! Now Wolfy doesn't own any DGM (Disclaimer people!) so now onwards with the story^^! ~backs a step or two from Wolfy~ Oh yeah! This fanfic takes place after everyone defeated the first Level Four Akuma that burst into Black Order HQ from Lulubell's orders and such. Also, it's modern time…so just heads-up lol!**

**Chapter One – Normal POV**

Allen yawned as he stretched his back and shoulders with a satisfying pop. He rubbed his eyes and sleepily went to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Allen stepped out of his room, fully clothed and slightly drowsy. Allen yawned again, "_Man, the last few days has been too harsh on me, probably on the others too. _Allen sighed, remembering how much destruction occurred when the Level Four had evolved.

Allen finally came to his destination, the cafeteria. He got his usual order from Jerry and sat at the farthest corner. He watched the Finders and other Exorcists in the cafeteria while picking his food absently, his head leaning in his palm. He sighed, pushing his food away bitterly, and slammed his head on the table, pulling his arms around his head in a despairing manner.

Allen didn't realize that someone had sat beside him and continued to grip his head. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his head and he froze. He lifted his head and looked at the person next to him.

"Lavi?" Allen looked at his red-haired friend in surprise, Lavi's hand still on his head. Lavi grinned, "You ok there, Allen? I saw you bang your head on the table and was wondering…actually worried, hehe."

Allen smiled warmly at Lavi, "I'm fine." Lavi didn't look convinced with the pointed look he gave Allen. "No, seriously! I'm perfectly fine - !"

"No you're not, Allen. Look," he pointed toward the mounds of food he hadn't eaten yet, "Allen, you usually scarf down everything like you went without food for months. What's really going on Allen?" Lavi looked genuinely concerned and worried, but Allen didn't really want to talk right now.

Allen looked up at Lavi, "I'm fine…Don't worry Lavi!" He strained a smile but Lavi still didn't look convinced. Leaving all their food, Lavi grasped Allen's hand and dragged him to the halls.

"Lavi! What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Lavi!" Allen exclaimed and tried not to trip as Lavi dragged him to his room. Lavi pushed Allen on his bed after locking his door and stood over Allen with his hands on his hips. "Lavi…" Allen had a semi-death glare headed straight at Lavi, "unlock the door and let me out."

"Nope! Well, not until you tell me what's wrong…AND don't tell me that nothing's wrong or try to lie to me. You already know I'm good at reading people," Lavi crossed his arms with a determined expression.

Allen just stared at Lavi for a few minutes and sighed, flopping back onto Lavi's bed. "Hey! You do realize this is **my** room, and you're lying on **my **bed, right?" Lavi looked at him pointedly. Allen curled up on his side and looked up at Lavi with his eyes. Lavi widened his eyes a little and flinched slightly. _Damn! He's really cute~! No! He's adorably gorgeous!_ Lavi gulped and looked away.

Allen didn't quite catch why Lavi was acting strangely and continued to stare at him, thinking how Lavi looked. _Hmmm, no wonder a bunch of people, guys included, went after him. I wonder if he likes someone or at least has someone that has his interest. Well, of course not, he's a Bookman. It's impossible for him to have emotions…but…._ Allen shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed, laying his head on his arms and looking into space.

Lavi noticed Allen not paying attention and sat on the bed next to him. "Come on, Allen. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?...I want to help." Lavi looked at Allen pleadingly. Lavi suddenly lay behind Allen and pulled him to his chest. Allen tensed with shock and stared at the opposite wall.

"Lavi?" Allen didn't dare move. He didn't want to see how close the two actually were.

"Hm?" Allen could feel Lavi's breath on his neck and his hair tickling him. Lavi's grip tightened as Allen was dragged closer, so that now Lavi's chin was resting on his head. Allen blushed at the contact and tried to get out of Lavi's arms.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me, Al." It was only a whisper but…it was more than that. This voice. It sounded, as if, it was in despair and in pain. It sounded just like Allen's voice back at the Asian Branch when he gave up hope in getting his innocence back and getting back with his beloved friends. This lack of hope and joy, in the voice that he was so used to, filled him with sadness in thinking that Lavi was also having problems, as well.

Allen suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Lavi's head and shoulders, pressing his forehead towards Allen's chest. Lavi was shocked by the abrupt show of affection and held his breath. When Allen tightened his hold on Lavi, Lavi finally let his breath out and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, pulling the both of them closer together.

**Wolfy: Sooo~ that was the first chapter and whatnot^^ heehee! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Lilah: Well, review please.**

**Wolfy: Byz~! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: Hey guys!^^ Thanks for the reviews to the three who did. It gave me encouragement in continuing this story. To be honest, I had some serious writer's block and plus my step-grandparents were over. Also, I have to finish this poster for a class. Yeah I'm on Spring Break, but I guess that doesn't mean I can't have any free-time on my own. -_-"but whatevz-!**

**Lilah: Just shut up already! -_-"""**

**Wolfy: o.O Irritation PMS stage I suppose… . anywayyyz~ I'm trying to juggle a lot of crap with school and my daily/weekly busy fucking schedule -_- seriously it's a daily/weekly schedule that goes nonstop. So I'll try to get in some writing time at any possible chance. Plus I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, but don't worry I'm still doing this one ;)**

**Lilah: -_-"grrrr!**

**Wolfy: Hey, I'm the wolf here! I'll be the one growling . *looks pointedly at Lilah* hmph! Well, I don't own any animes, especially D. Gray-man, which still saddens me u.u….^^ but I'll manage! Enjoy~!**

**Lilah: Finally -_-"**

**Wolfy: -_- …**

**Chapter Two – Allen's POV**

It's been two days since that incident with Lavi and I'm still flustered at my courage to actually hold him back. I blushed when thinking back to that evening. It was certainly surprising that he would hug me in that intimate way, but I guess things have been hard. _I guess I'm just his outlet or something_, I thought.

I sighed sadly, looking downwards as I walked through the halls. I was practically wandering around like a ghost. I eventually came across the stairway to the top of the Order. I ascended towards the top with a blank expression that stated how my mind was perfectly.

There were so many steps that I was practically panting as soon as I got to the roof of the Order. I looked around, finally realizing where I had gone. _Interesting_, I thought,_ you can see a lot from up here._ I leaned against the railing and sighed contentedly as the wind ruffled my hair gently.

I looked up at the sky and found that the day already passed by without me noticing. The sun had already set and the first few stars were beginning to shine through.

I sighed again (I've been doing that a lot) while burrowing my head in my arms, crossing a foot over the other. A few wisps of air kept circling around me, as if it was willing me to cheer up and start anew.

_But that's hard to do right now_. I looked back up at the stars, now almost covering the whole midnight-blue sky with their beauty. I smiled softly at the stars, wishing that everything could be back to normal. Well, everything is practically normal but you could tell there were some gaps between everyone.

"Hello, Shounen~," an oily voice whispered into my ear.

I whipped around, only to be met with non-other, Tyki Mikk. I narrowed my eyes while he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tyki?" My voice dripped with venom, especially when I basically spat out the Noah's name. He played a hurt look mockingly but smirked again.

"Cruel words. What's gotten into you?" He chuckled.

"How the hell did you get back into your former form?" I looked at him skeptically and narrowed my eyes even more.

"My little secret. Let's just say, I had some time on my hands to 'recover'." He lit a cigarette and shoved a hand in his pocket, while the other held his toxin-filled roll-up.

I activated my innocence and glared at Tyki. "What do you want exactly? I don't think you should even be up here."

Tyki smirked, "Oh, you don't like my company, Shounen?" My grimace was his answer to that. He threw his cigarette butt to the ground and stomped out the remaining smolder. He strolled towards me in a calm fashion.

"Stay back Tyki!" I glared at him fiercely and took a defensive stance. It didn't really do much when he disappeared and reappeared behind me. My eyes widened a fraction when I felt arms snake around me. "Get off me, Noah!" I struggled but his grip was immensely strong. _Stronger than before_, I realized.

Suddenly, I felt a huge shock at my left shoulder that made me cry out. The shock traveled down my whole arm as I fought to look at the source. Tyki's hand was producing electricity toward my shoulder and arm. I saw him twitch his fingers slightly and the pain intensified.

He kept his grip on me by the waist while watching my agony from his torture. The pain quickly grew more painful as I spit out blood (I hadn't realized I was biting my lip and tongue from crying out, but the shock was causing some internal bleeding as well) and let out a loud, strangling scream. My arm supposedly deactivated, leaving my arm dripping in blood, even though the blood wasn't noticeable much.

Tyki chuckled as he let go of my shoulder, the other hand still on my waist, and watched satisfyingly as I dropped to my knees. He released me and went to stand in front of me with an evil smirk.

"How'd you like that, boy? It was pretty enjoyable from my point of view." He let out a deep chuckle, clearly enjoying my pain. He lifted my face with his forefinger under my chin, tilting my head to the side. My eyes were hooded as I felt some sweat drip down my face, along with some blood.

He laughed as I struggled to breathe. "Nothing to say, huh, Allen?" I didn't hear a door open but I did feel cold lips capture mine. A slithering tongue forced its way into my mouth as vibrations were felt through the ground, footsteps most likely. Then Tyki let my body fall after breaking the kiss and disappeared without a word.

I lay there, feeling numb but still in pain. I couldn't really tell. My whole body hurts but then again, it doesn't. My lips still tingled from Tyki's kiss. I felt strong arms lift me up as a blur of red came into my line of view. After that, my vision started to blur before darkness consumed me.

**Wolfy: Chapter Two everybody!^^ I'm so happy! I finally got it down!**

**Lilah: R&R please. **

**Wolfy: You finally in a good mood again /:| lol!**

**Lilah: *glares at Wolfy* . Don't push it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy: Haiiiiz~!^^ Thanks for the reviews everybody~! This chapter…well….I'm just gonna roll with it^^'**

**Lilah: =.= *whispers* It's gonna be an epic fail~!**

**Wolfy: ". Lilah, shut the fuck up, you little poop! I'm tryin' my best here and you keep bitching off. -_-""" Sometimes I wonder why I ever created you for a dialogue character. *sighs exasperatedly* u.u Now that – was an epic fail to the max…**

**Lilah: *rolls eyes***

**Wolfy: Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Three – Normal POV**

Lavi was sitting in the library, reading a specific book that Bookman handed to him just this morning. Lavi sighed, laying the book on his lap, while looking out the nearest window to his left. A frown was shown upon his face as he felt a slight tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach.

'_What's with this feeling?'_ Lavi's frown deepened. His gut was telling him something but he didn't know what it was trying to tell him. Lavi sighed, exasperated, as he put the book down and left the library. _'Maybe if I get some fresh air, my mind will clear up,'_ Lavi thought as he strode into the halls.

He went through numerous hallways and passed the cafeteria. _Hey! Maybe Allen's in there!' _Lavi's mood increased tenfold when he thought about his white-headed friend but gradually came to a depressing end. The incident a few days ago had left Lavi the most delighted rabbit on Earth but left Allen at a confusing phase in his life. Allen had been obviously avoiding Lavi ever since then, especially when they were alone. Lavi sighed and continued to walk towards the door that would reveal the many steps towards the rooftop, one of the red-head's most private places to be when thinking.

An image of Allen suddenly popped into his mind. _'Strange,'_ Lavi furrowed his eyebrows. _This feeling isn't like before…Why is that?_ The feeling quickly intensified and left Lavi at a sickening state by the door to the roof.

Lavi held his stomach tightly and gagged, while his other hand clenched into a fist on the wall. No matter how hard he tried, the feeling wouldn't go away. It just kept getting worse. But gradually in those few minutes, Lavi finally became used to the pain. He still cringed whenever he moved but he could walk and stuff **(wow -_-)**.

Lavi let out a little sigh of relief when he felt the pain lessen slightly. He slowly stood up straight and ascended up to the rooftop. The slight breeze that managed to slip through the cracks of the stairway felt nice against Lavi's body, relaxing him.

He trotted up at least three flights of stairs, with only two more flights to go, when he heard a pain-filled scream. Lavi froze in his tracks but tripped onto the stairs. He heard the scream again and sat up straight immediately. His hand already clasped his hammer and tried to pinpoint the despairing call.

'_It…sounds…familiar, somehow,'_ Lavi thought for a second but sprinted/jumped the remaining flights of stairs to the door, when he heard the scream again, louder than before. He burst through the door and froze, once again, in his tracks.

Once that door opened, his eye met a gruesome sight. Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, was standing there, holding a limp figure, as some form of electricity erupted out of his hand toward the still body. Lavi's eye trailed up the bloody victim's body and came to their face. What he saw, was none other than Allen Walker, the youngest exorcist alive at the moment (also a general), in the hands of a Noah and being tortured.

Allen was in a pretty shitty state, to be honest. He was practically covered in his blood and actually leaving a surprisingly large puddle of it around him. He kept coughing, forcing more of his blood out of him while his arm hung limply by his side, also dripping with the dark liquid. His eyes were hooded and clouded with pain, no tears were visible though. _He must not be able to feel his body at all to not cry out in pain any longer._

"Allen!" Lavi blurted his name without thinking and quickly activated his innocence, glaring at the intruder. Tyki just smirked as he let Allen drop to his knees but to turn his back on Lavi and crouch in front of the general. Lavi ran forward but not fast enough to stop what Tyki did just then.

Tyki hooked his forefinger and thumb under Allen's chin, jerking his head violently towards his face. Lavi saw his mouth speak something softly to Allen and started to lean down slowly. Lavi watched in horror as Allen was forcefully kissed by Tyki Mikk. Allen didn't struggle, nor did he comply at all. Allen was practically a doll for kids to play with. Finally, Lavi couldn't take it. He didn't want this _thing_ anywhere NEAR close to Allen.

Lavi let his hammer grow to a humungous size and swung it at the Noah. Tyki disappeared before the hammer touched him, letting poor Allen drop heavily. Lavi cried out in frustration and glared at the spot where Tyki was originally at. '_Wait until I get my hands on that Noah,'_ Lavi's glare intensified as he clutched his hammer painfully_," No one hurts my Allen without punishment.'_

Lavi deactivated his innocence and hurried to his friend's side. His eye widened when he took a closer look at Allen. _'He's worse than I expected,'_ Lavi carefully picked Allen up and hurried to Black Order's infirmary.

**Five days later – Allen's POV**

The first thing that came into my line of view was the glaring, fluorescent light that shot in my eyes harshly. I closed my eyes and shifted so I didn't have to look up at the light any longer. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I realized I was in the Black Order's infirmary from my past experiences and sighed.

Suddenly, my eyes drifted to a still figure to my bedside. I noticed the blotch of red hair buried in its owner's arms. "Lavi?" I quietly asked aloud. The red hair stirred a little before straightening up sleepily.

"Hm, Allen?" Lavi groggily rubbed his eye and yawned. Then he hesitated mid-stretch. "Allen? A-Allen?" His eye widened as he hurried to my side.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Lavi's eye showed genuine concern, something that should never be shown in a Bookman's facial expressions or even their emotions. I looked at Lavi blankly, no expression, just his eye searching the red-head's emotionlessly. He was silent for a moment and Lavi grew more anxious, _Does he have amnesia?_ At this thought, Lavi panicked but I looked away and shifted for a more comfortable position.

"…I'm fine, Lavi, just…exhausted, that's all," I looked back up at him with a small smile. Lavi narrowed his eye when he saw that my eyes were impassive. _Something's wrong. I'll just let it slide but I'll definitely remember to ask him later, at least when he's better,_ Lavi reassured himself.

Lavi gave a half smile, "Well, I'll let you get some rest. You were out cold for at least five days, hehe." (Smooth Lavi, very smooth -_-.) I looked at him in surprise and started to get up.

"Five days?" By the time Lavi went rushing back to my side, I was already sitting up. I clutched my side painfully and panted from the exertion. "Damn! That's way too long! What happened while I was out? Any emergency calls?"

Lavi looked at me with awe. _No matter what happens to him, it always ceases to amaze me how he's concerned for others._ Lavi chuckled slightly and gently pushed on my shoulders 'til I was resting on the bed again. "Nothing happened, but if there was you wouldn't be able to do anything about it in your present condition, Allen. You were injured badly from Tyki," Lavi's fist clenched at the Noah's name and his eye narrowed with malice, "You need to rest. You'll recover quicker."

With that Lavi went out of the room, leaving me confused. "_I almost forgot about Tyki attacking me…"_ I sighed and leaned back comfortably into the fluffy pillows. I tried to see how much damage Tyki did to me but fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Wolfy: Okay, there's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. And once again I'm particularly new to this writing of fanfics, alright?^^ Anyways, I would appreciate more reviews and comments on my work. I need it definitely.**

**Lilah: Oh and one more thing. We've, me and Wolfy here, noticed that a lot of authors like to say "I don't own D. Gray-man" and such. Well, we've already said it at the first chapter and all of you know that we don't anyways-**

**Wolfy: If we did, we wouldn't even be at in the first place lolz.**

**Lilah: . ~feeling interrupted~ As I was saying; we're not going to say all that bullcrap when we've already said it once. It's a waste of time, typing, and my patience, so yeah. -_-**

**Wolfy: Haha, loosen up Lilah^^. Anyways, R&R please. Wait for the next chapter if you would. ~thumbs up~ ^^heehee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfy:****Hello guys! Oh and special thanks to Nepeta G. Walker! xDDD I, in my own opinion, loved~ your review! Thank chu so much!^^**

**Lilah: I liked it too.**

**Wolfy: ^^ Okay, but anyways thanks for reviews. Comment and Review all you want and tell me what you think, so I can make adjustments and edits. Thank you so much~! o.O I've been saying that a lot, huh? O.o whatevz^^…**

**Lilah: Wolfy doesn't own DGM or any other anime/manga…yeah -_- all that crap. We're just going to say the disclaimer every three or five chapters just in case.**

**And another note: There might be other pairings…such as last chapter with the sneak attack from Tyki, Yullen, and such, but it will mostly be Laven. K?**

**And please note that Wolfy put parentheses during the story. Here's a key to help ya. Things in parentheses like this and not in bold: **(Like this.)** These are part of the story and character thoughts, while bold words in parentheses: (And this.) Are Author's Notes to help you guys follow along. Any questions please review and we'll answer them in the next chapter or PM you personally. Enjoy~**

**Wolfy: ON WITH THE STORY :] P.S. I updated the "Five Days Later" part because I found that Allen's POV wasn't actually Allen's POV except the fricking beginning of it -_-" grrr but I fixed it so it's now "I" and "me" kind of things.**

**Chapter Four – Normal POV (Few days after recovery)**

Allen limped along the walls of the Black Order's hallways. (He literally escaped from the Infirmary.) He clutched his side with one arm while the other on the wall, barely supporting him. He staggered along the hallways, careful not to meet anyone, and continued to his room.

_Four more hallways and I'm home free,_" thought Allen. He kept his slow pace, limping and leaning on the wall, gasping for breath and from exhaustion. He closed his eyes for a moment but quickly opened them with a yelp.

He tripped on his own feet and plummeted into the ground, right side first to be exact. He took an intake of breath when he impacted onto the floor. Now he was gasping for breath, bleeding from now-open wounds, and with a more injured arm.

He stayed there on the ground a few minutes, closing his eyes and curled into a fetal position with his back against the cold wall. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly, still filled with pain and wiped the blood that was streaming from his mouth. He hadn't noticed he was hacking up blood until he saw the blood on his hands, clothes and the ground where he previously was at.

He struggled to stand and fell to his knees hard. He tried once more to get up and clutched the wall with both hands, both of which curled into fists. He continued down the hallways, once slinking into a corner when a Finder passed by. Sweat dripped from his body and clung to his clothes, especially his bandages. Finally, he came across his room some feet away but not before someone noticed him.

"Allen?" A voice said behind him, clearly surprised. Allen quickly turned his head and saw Lavi standing a few meters away. "Allen? What are you doing out here? You need to be in the infirmary!" Lavi rushed forward.

Allen panicked and started to limp horribly toward his door. Lavi ran past him and blocked Allen's way into his room as Allen reached for the doorknob.

"Let me pass Lavi!" Allen said, irritated. Lavi just glared down at Allen and picked Allen up carefully but quickly. "Hey! Lavi, what the hell! Put me down this instant!" Allen screamed but coughed up more blood and gasped for breath.

Lavi positioned Allen in his arms so Lavi had him in a bridal-style form of carrying him. Lavi looked worriedly down at Allen and quickened his pace. Allen was panting and sweating profusely, not to mention the blood that was now seeping into Lavi's clothes. Allen's eyes were half closed and clouded with pain.

"Allen, what the hell were you thinking? You're far worse than you were a few days ago!" Lavi furrowed his brows in confusion and frustration/worry. Allen closed his eyes and buried his face into Lavi's chest, hiding himself. Lavi sighed and was about to say another thing but was met with panicked and very angry nurses, especially the Head Nurse. (Yikes o.o".)

The Head Nurse looked up and practically sprinted toward Lavi with a devil expression on her face. "What are you doing with Allen, Lavi? Did you take him out? Or did you seduce him into coming with you, you bastard?" The Head Nurse was fuming with her hands on her hips and in tight fists. Lavi quickly told the Head Nurse what actually happened…well from what he was actually a part of with his eye widened in slight fear.

A cough from Allen's part and the bustling from the other nurses took the torture that the Head Nurse would've given Lavi. Lavi set Allen down on his bed carefully and was thrown back by the nurses immediately after. They stripped him of his bloody clothing except his boxers, which surprisingly didn't have blood on them (lol), and started to bandage him back up again.

Lavi had stayed during the whole process, watching Allen carefully, but occasionally blushing during the stripping and bandaging. Lavi saw the actual wounds that Tyki gave Allen. There were bloody cracks along Allen's left arm but was all covered for the "tattoo-like" blackness that was Allen's innocence. You could barely see the bumpy veins and nerves at Allen's shoulder and near the base of his neck. His chest had long gashes that stretched from his right shoulder down to the other side of his waist. One of his legs actually had a spiraling scar on his calf.

Lavi's eye saddened at the sight. Allen was bleeding tremendously since he went through the Black Order in his horrible condition. Finally, all the nurses were done and left. The Head Nurse, Lavi, and Allen were the remaining there.

"Soooooo-," Lavi started but was interrupted by the Head Nurse.

"What really happened on the roof, Lavi?" The Head Nurse turned to him with a blank expression on her face. Lavi stared back at her blankly. He wasn't going to tell anyone that Tyki Mikk, The Noah of Pleasure, had somehow trespassed upon the Black Order's roof.

Lavi sighed and said exasperated, "Everything I told you is still in place. I've told you everything." The Head Nurse looked at Lavi with pure anger but quickly subsided it.

"Lavi, sometimes keeping lies isn't always good. Remember that, I know you will anyways, surprising with that thick skull of yours." With that, the Head Nurse left with a small smile.

Lavi watched patiently and stared at the door. A few moments passed until Lavi went and stood at Allen's bedside. Lavi sighed sadly and looked at Allen's now sleeping face (all the drugs the nurses injected him with). His chest rose and fell slowly, the heart monitor and the other machines hooked to Allen beeped menacingly.

Lavi leaned forward. His hands gripped the railing of the hospital bed while he touched his forehead with Allen's. He swallowed loudly and closed his eyes, feeling the calm whenever he was literally touching Allen.

He opened his eyes again and stared at that beautiful porcelain face of Allen Walker's. He subconsciously leaned closer, staring at the fragile boy's lips. The distance gradually decreased and finally was met with an, 'oh' so gentle kiss.

Lavi had never felt lips as soft as those. He pulled back afterwards and strolled to the door, looking back once before closing the door behind him. A few minutes passed and Allen opened his eyes. He dragged a finger to his lips and touched them delicately.

"Lavi…" Allen whispered but finally closed his eyes and fell back into his dream-ridden world.

**Wolfy: How was that guys?^^ Hopefully I'm getting better at writing these types of things.**

**Lilah: We thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Wolfy: Reviews are absolutely and positively needed/wanted.^^**

**Lilah: . Horrible grammar Wolfy…Just horrible u.u…. *sigh***

**Wolfy: Shut it! -_- Well R&R please^^. Farewell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfy: Nothing to talk about at the moment but thank you for reviews everyone^^! P.S. I haven't posted for a while because of stupid school, annoying ass people who force me to do idiotic events and so on…Please forgive me! **

**Lilah: Yeah, nothing else, so enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 – Normal POV**

After Allen's little stunt a few days ago, he was now watched at all times. It's pretty hard when he already had Link on his ass but now almost everyone in the order? That's pretty harsh! Well, he'll get used to it, eventually…

Allen was followed by Link and was 'accompanied' by Lenalee to the cafeteria. She would come by Allen's hospital room and talk with him occasionally. She would always bring food with her even though Allen already has bags and bags of various types of food.

The three of them headed down the familiar hallways and finally to the entrance of the cafeteria. Allen spotted all the usual faces and smiled, heading to the line where Jerry can make his food.

The line moved rather quickly and Allen ordered his food to Jerry. He strolled to an empty table with Lenalee and Link in tow.

"So Allen, how are you doing today?" Lenalee asked softly, Link standing (**like a pedophile xD. Jk) **behind Allen.

"I'm doing fine at the moment, but getting soooo~ bored in the hospital wing. I tried helping the nurses but the Head Nurse went all demon-like on me and sent me straight to my room," Allen sighed overdramatically and hung his head for emphasis. Lenalee giggled and patted his head in mock sympathy.

"Well, at least you don't have to go on missions all the time. Almost all the exorcists in every one of the Order's headquarters are being deployed continuously. The Millennium Earl is definitely planning something, everyone can feel it," Lenalee slightly glowered when mentioning the Earl; she remembers the cruel things he did and still does to everyone in this world.

"So, Allen, do you remember what caused the incident on the roof?" Allen visibly stiffened and unconsciously touched his bandages, which was underneath his clothing. Allen deliberately lied to everyone of the attack from Tyki, only him and Lavi know but he didn't want anyone else to find out. _It might cause panic…_Allen thought.

"Heh, no I haven't Lenalee," Allen said nervously. Lenalee was about to say another thing before mountains of food were plopped down in front of them. Without a moment's hesitation, Allen dove in ravenously, grateful for the distraction.

Allen finished his food in less than record time while Lavi and Kanda came over. Allen tried to keep from making eye contact with Lavi but failed miserably. They stared at each other silently; Lavi's deep and heavy with particular emotions while Allen's was confused and flustered. Kanda noticed this but kept quiet, keeping an eye on the both of them while Lenalee was oblivious. Allen was the first to break the contact with Lavi, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. He stared at the table, hoping that another distraction would arise. Thankfully, it did, but not entirely.

"Will Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman go to the Supervisor's office please? I repeat, will Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman go immediately to Supervisor Komui's office please?" An intercom golem **(I just made this up okay…bleh, no hatin'!)** blared out in the cafeteria. Allen practically tripped over the table to get out but Lavi had to come along.

The walk there was at least 10 minutes and it was definitely awkward between the two of them. Allen kept swallowing and ringing his hands together nervously. Lavi just strolled alongside Allen calmly, his hands behind his head casually. Finally, they reached the doors to Komui's office, which will most likely be a mess of mountains of papers and files.

They pushed through the door to be met with a few generals, some finders with Kanda and Lenalee. (Allen had no clue when they got there, how they knew without being called, and how they got there before him and Lavi.) Allen stepped through the door and stopped right behind the couch by Toma, where General Cross, Cloud Nine (obviously with her innocence/monkey thing?), and Lenalee sat. Kanda was scowling from the wall with General Tiedoll. Lavi went to stand by himself at the opposite wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms, analyzing everything.

"Since everyone's here, we shall begin," said Komui, "You all may be wondering why there are so many exorcists here all at once. To put it simply, we have reports that the Millennium Earl has been building another egg. The reports say that the egg seems and looks more powerful than the previous one, the one that General Cross had stolen. Lulubell, supposedly during her retreat, had acquired a few fragments and the Earl has been building off from them." Most of the exorcists in the room were shocked. That last egg was a pain in the ass from the beginning, even if it was essential to take it from the Noahs and the Earl.

Komui continued, "Your mission, also sent from Central, is to retrieve those fragments if possible and exterminate the current egg. Also, if possible, to destroy as many Noahs as you can. That is all until further notice. You will go into pairs to retrieve the fragments; there are multiple areas that you must infiltrate to obtain them. General Cloud Nine, you will go with Lenalee, General Tiedoll with Kanda, Cross will be going by himself and Allen with Lavi. You can take as many finders as you see fit. You must go immediately, good luck to all of you. Oh and by the way, you must stay by your partner at **all** times. That means same room and stuff, but not during showers and such…Yeah…Well, bye^^." With that, the meeting was finished.

'_Komui, do you hate me that much? _Everyone went on their way to pack for their journey. Allen was scared shitless with the upcoming trip, not from the actual mission itself but from being paired with Lavi. Allen still didn't know how to act around his friend. He was still supposed to act normally as if Lavi hadn't kissed him at all. That was gonna be hard though…way harder than he wanted it to be. Allen finished packing and went to the underground docks to meet up with everyone. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and the other generals were already there so Allen picked up the pace.

"Sorry I'm late…" Allen said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. Kanda just glared, crossing his arms.

"Idiot, get ready faster next time, Moyashi!" Kanda just narrowed his eyes more. Allen glared at him from his usual 'nickname' that everyone has to fucking call him.

"MY NAME IS ALLLLENNNN~! A-L-L-E-N, BAKANDA~!" Allen was furious and seething with his usual temper towards Kanda's insults but sat in the boat nonetheless, unfortunately since Allen was late, the only available seat left was…next to Lavi. _'Fucking figures,'_ Allen sighed inwardly and just glared at Kanda who glared back just as fiercely. Just then the Finders started to row the boat from the dock, into the tunnel, and towards their awaiting journey.

**Wolfy: Yeah, yeah…I know…It's horrible! I have writers' block or somethin'…Plus Lilah won't FUCKING HELP ME OUT HERE . **

**Lilah: Shut your mouth. I'm not the actual writer here -_-" Now start thinking for the next chapter that should have some good stuff!**

**Wolfy: Fine, at least you're giving me somme~ encouragement….Well to all readers, I'm terribly sorry for this shitty chapter, I promise that I will make it up to you. Plus this chapter was to make up for the delay of writing…but it's crap. I will think of something good for the next chapter. Once again I am truly sorry ;((**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolfy: Hello everyone. Thank you for saying my last chapter wasn't as shitty as I thought. *whispers to self* even though it's still crap in my opinion... . Anyways! Here is chapter 6 everybody^^. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Lilah: Lookie here a disclaimer…Yeah, we don't own any mangas/animes, which everyone probably already realized but just to put it out there. We had to put it up for this chapter for some reason…yup, well, enjoy readers!**

**Chapter 6 – Normal POV (I've been doing normal POV's lately, huh?)**

The boat ride was only a few hours but we eventually had to get off and wait at the train station, which is when everyone will separate to their rightful missions. Only a few pairs will be going halfway together, according to their location.

Allen and Lavi climbed off the boat with Kanda and General Tiedoll. They all ('cept Kanda obviously) waved goodbye to the retreating boat that held the remaining pairs, Lenalee, Cross, Cloud Nine and the others.

He turned to face the other three and asked, "Now what?" Well, obviously the group had to go to the train station but Allen had a blank moment. But as usual Kanda took that opportunity to insult him further.

"We're going to the train station, baka Moyashi," Kanda stated while crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the 'short' boy. (**Seriously wtf, how is Allen a damn short dude. He's tall enough! Why doesn't anyone understand/see this, man? All of you are damned :O…) **Allen nodded before narrowing his eyes in anger, "My fucking name is Allen!" He quickly covered his mouth with his eyes wide open. The others just stared at him in surprise.

"Hehe, sorry…Just not myself at the moment?" Allen failed at covering his slip-up and sighed exasperated, "Let's just get on the damn train." He didn't care if the others found it weird or offensive. He just wanted to get some sleep, get this mission over with and finally get back to the Order.

They headed towards the train station, which was regretfully all the way across the whole town from their current position. They started to trek through the few trees and finally in the town's deserted streets.

'_Wait, deserted? When did this town become so dead? I remember it being one of the liveliest places I've visited…'_ Allen thought. He was about to voice his realization when his eye suddenly activated, followed by him activating his Innocence immediately afterwards. The others noticed Allen on the ready and quickly followed his actions. They spread out into a circle, their backs to each other and faced their surroundings.

Suddenly, a level three Akuma busted through the walls from their left, straight at them, with a loud crash. Following the Level Three, were a horde of Level Ones and Twos coming for their blood. But what stopped the Exorcists from plunging immediately into the battle were their eyes lying upon two Level Fours, standing amongst another hundred of lesser Akuma.

"Holy shit," Lavi exclaimed in a whisper. At that, the four Exorcists charged into the depths of the Akuma army, all of them heading to a different location. Allen immediately cut down seven Level Ones and was heading towards the Level Fours. They turned towards him as he turned his arm into his sword, his mask placing itself on his eyes.

"_Well well well! Look what we have here!"_ One of the Level Fours cackled. Now that Allen was up close he could see that the Akuma were somewhat identical. Both bore wings on their backs and spirally horns atop their heads. The only difference being that the right was covered in dark blue runes while the left was covered in neon red markings. They had scythes for hands and a clowns' face.

"_Exorcist~!..Wait, isn't that the one the Earl mentioned?"_ The red Level Four spoke harshly to its twin. The other gasped and glared at Allen, his playfulness gone and replaced by murderous intent, as followed by the red Akuma.

Allen became confused and glared at the Level Fours, readying his Exorcising sword. They immediately laughed and twirled once before moving to the sides of him, all in sync. Allen stayed in place, waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, they moved, arms outstretched as their blades gleamed. As Allen was practically ready for their attack, a long chain shot up into the air, straight for Allen. Seeing as he was currently occupied with the two Akuma in front of him, he didn't see the chain until it was too late.

The chain wound itself around his leg, spiraling upwards until clenching his leg in a tight bind. Before he could move again, the chains pulled him abruptly to the ground, causing him to crash and make a full indent into the earth. He groaned as he popped a knee back into place, rose quickly, and moved back as he felt a large gust of air.

The twin Level Fours smirked at Allen as they retracted their chains from the ground where he was previously lying. Allen wrapped his Crown Clown's belt around the blue twin's leg and pulled harshly, causing the Akuma to plummet down in surprise. As the Akuma fell towards him, he gave a hard side-kick to its chest, sending the Akuma back up and colliding with its twin.

They immediately shot back up and growled, glaring menacingly at Allen. "You damn Exorcist! You won't get away with that!" The blue one screeched as both Akuma shot towards him, whirling their metallic chains around dangerously.

Allen dodged as the chains suddenly lodged themselves into the ground where he was at but was caught off guard as multiple chains abruptly wrapped around his frame. He felt a stinging pain all over his body and realized that the chains had countless red needles. As the chain was pulled tighter, the needles dove into his body deeper, causing him to gasp out in pain. The Akuma cackled and stood beside him. They were floating mid-air at about fifty feet above the tallest building of that town.

The red Akuma came up beside him, chuckling, "How does it feel, Exorcist? Feel good?" It laughed shrilly again and started to lazily tug at the chain, causing Allen more pain than there was supposed to be. "Oh~ I don't think you've realized yet…Hehehe, my needles have a highly harmful poison that emanates from its surroundings. Once injected, it is pointless to even walk, less than fight." Its twin cackled from the background, "Even for you…Allen Walker!"

Allen coughed as he tried to lift his head to look at his enemies. "How…do you…know me..?" His body convulsed as he coughed furiously again. Afterwards, he was breathing hard and had trouble breathing, trying desperately to stay conscious. _'Must be the poison,"_ Allen thought_, "I need to get out of these chains; I can feel my body already trying to reject the poison-"_

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts with a painful tug as the chains tightened around him. He bit his lip from screaming and hacked up some of his precious blood. _'Damnit! This is not going good!'_ The blood flowed out of his mouth as he tried to invoke his innocence (he didn't realize that it deactivated).

He gritted his teeth as he felt sharp talon-like scythes dig themselves deep into his sides, making him cry out. His vision was becoming blurry, he couldn't move, he couldn't hear anything at all, but he could feel. He felt the needles drive themselves deeper into his body as the scythes copied their actions.

Blood flowed freely as he screamed out, still trying to resist the urge to scream continuously and pass out. The blue Akuma cackled and said something unexpected, "_You're pretty weak…Thought you would be somewhat more fun than this, though. No wonder that clown abandoned you."_ The Akuma smirked at Allen and was going to say something when it felt an unexpected pain in its stomach. "_What the-?"_ It looked at its abdomen and found a white thread-like arrow lodged there. He followed the end of the arrow to its owner, finding it coming from the mound of chains piled on the Exorcist. He saw a silver eye that glared fiercely enough for him to shudder.

Allen withdrew his Clown Belt and glared at the Akuma before throwing the chains off of him unceremoniously. He ripped the Akuma, which was piercing him with his scythe-like hands, off of him, causing him to double over slightly in pain and pant from his excursion.

He stood straight again and invoked his innocence to its full form, waiting for the oh-so-near-future attacks from the twin Akuma. And just as he thought it, he was repeatedly deflecting and dodging numerous chains and scythes. He could feel his body slowing down and weakening from the never-ending attacks. Finally, he couldn't dodge a particular attack and found himself stabbed in the abdomen and both legs with the sharpened chains while numerous cuts visibly showed themselves all over his body.

He gasped out loudly, hacking up more blood from his system that wasn't already flowing through his cuts. His scars that hadn't fully healed from the last Level Four attack reopened. Allen couldn't feel his body anymore, his head lolled back and snapped forward as he was again wrapped painfully in the needle-covered chains and brought to the twin Akuma.

"_I thought you would've been a better fight…but we can't always get what we want, can we? Well, what to do now? Hm?"_ The twin Level Fours smirked devilishly. The red Akuma threw Allen through multiple concrete buildings and slammed him into everything with a hard surface, all the while laughing maniacally. Now Allen was flowing with more blood from basically everywhere, from his now-cracked skull to his shattered bones and twisted knee-caps. To say that Allen was in a bad predicament would've been a shitty understatement.

Finally, the others found that Allen was losing his battle as the other Akuma watched the torture, being furtherally distracted from their own fight. Kanda and Lavi raced to Allen, their innocence at the ready. Both of their eyes widened as they saw their fellow comrade's state.

"Shit…Allen," Lavi whispered to himself. Kanda looked at him and they nodded, charging at the Level Fours simultaneously. The Akuma turned to them, carrying a limp and broken Allen with them.

"_Well, well, well. More Exorcists to play with, Hehehe, _"the blue one laughed as the red one whipped its chains around, flailing Allen's body more. Lavi and Kanda growled. (Even though Kanda tries to be an asshole all the time, he truly does care for his comrades.) Lavi went after the red Akuma while Kanda dives for the blue one. Lavi gritted his teeth as he clamped his hammer on the chain, trying in vain to free Allen. "_You're gonna have to do better than that,_" the Akuma stated. Then Lavi was thrown back as two scythes pushed at his hammer, slashing at the handle to get to him. Lavi pushed with all his might and threw the Level Four off of him.

As Lavi was fighting the blue twin of the Akuma, Kanda clashed with the chains of the red one. He grunted, glaring at the creepy demon before slashing the chains out of his way and tried to plunge his sword into its stomach. He didn't realize that his sword went right into him but not with what he expected. Suddenly, sickly-yellow petals unfurled from the Level Four's stomach, revealing a black mass full of metallic chains. His eyes widened slightly before the chains shot at him, covering and winding his body in multiple layers of the needle-covered chains. He grunted in pain when numerous pinpricks of pain shot through him, the needles were driving into his skin. He tried moving but to no avail. Well, neither Lavi nor Kanda needed to wait long.

Unexpectedly, a blinding white light shot out into multiple directions. Blinded, Lavi and Kanda felt a familiar warmth envelop them as they both felt the Akuma withdraw with screeches of pain. Then, the light disappeared, leaving a small fraction of that pure light to surround them and especially their supposedly unconscious comrade.

They both gaped as they found Allen Walker enveloped by the warm light, especially around his newly-found wings...

**Wolfy: CLIFFHANGER~! :O Lol, well that was the sixth chapter now. Okay the fight scene may not have been good so give me some pointers, please? This chapter took a fucking long time didn't it -_-" Well, this week is finals week so now I'm studying my ass off**

**Lilah: Not really *whispers* .**

**Wolfy: . Fuck you Lilah…. -_- Yeah she's definitely right about not studying xDDD Well whatever, chapter six has been posted :D and now on with my other chapters of different stories….and the next chapter for this one.**

**Lilah: Review please! Wolfy needs the inspiration and at least some acknowledgement xD hahahaha JK! Well, review and thank you^^!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolfy: Hey guys^^ well last chapter some people were…uh…shocked, I guess? Well, yeah I just wanted to put my own twist into the story so it wouldn't be all boring and crap like that -_-"…Well, yeah, I literally laughed at some people's reactions^^ but it gave me more encouragement so thank you!^^**

**Lilah: Yeah Wolfy was in hysterics xD lol. Anyways, it was actually interesting so Wolfy and I will definitely go with it-**

**Wolfy: ESPECIALLY FROM YOUR REACTIONS GUYS XDDDDD HAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Lilah: =.= Yeah…anyways…on with the next chapter! Oh and P.S. Wolfy is on a camping trip and there's only a specific area where there is wi-fi for us. Well, it's summer so we'll be posting way sooner than during the school months^^.**

**Chapter Seven – Normal POV**

The light wrapped itself around Allen Walker's body in warm furls while circling around his wings in thin crystal-like whirls. His innocence was again activated as the familiar cloak of Crown Clown flowed around him. That silver mask was again placed over his eyes but was mostly covered with his own blood from all his injuries. His furry hood spiked around his head, making him look paranormal, his claw over where his heart lay inside him. What was the most stunning, though, were his pure ghostly wings, outstretched to his sides.

Kanda and Lavi gasped as he turned his head slightly towards them. (They haven't realized that they landed on a tall steeple of a building after being released from the Akuma.) They could see Allen's wings pulse as he breathed. He clacked his claws together and smiled softly at them before falling backwards, his innocence deactivating on its own. His wings enveloped him like a cocoon but couldn't stop his fall as his body headed back down to earth.

Kanda and Lavi both caught their breath, their eyes wide, before diving for Allen together. They went to either side of him as they caught speed with him, both holding onto him. Lavi activated his innocence and before they hit the ground by mere feet, they were dangling from Lavi's hammer. They slid down as Allen's wings unfurled to hang limply from his already limp form. Both Kanda and Lavi finally saw how much damage Allen had to put up with before looking at each other.

"…Kanda?" Lavi looked wide-eyed at his other companion as Kanda looked at him mildly surprised and disturbed. Their faces had splatters of Allen's blood; they were leaving trails from their descent from the fall. They gulped and looked back at Allen's damaged body but finally help came from the Order.

Finders and two other exorcists arrived at their location, but they immediately halted at seeing Allen's state. To be honest, they thought that Allen looked beautiful before actually seeing his injuries but they quickly sped towards them. Lenalee and Krory were the exorcists that accompanied the 'too late' back-up for the mission. They both paled but ran ahead of their group.

"Lavi! Kanda! What happened? What happened to Allen?" Lenalee was scared beyond it, she never saw Allen this badly injured before. Then she saw the pure white wings with blood splatters and dirt, presenting themselves around Allen on the ground. "What?"

Krory was the first to recover from the shock before gently picking Allen up, right after he tucked his wings to his back. He maneuvered so it would be more comfortable for Allen and to not injure him further. The others followed him closely and silently as Krory headed for the train station.

**A few hours later – Lavi's POV**

The train ride was deathly quiet as everyone sat inside the car of the train, all looking at Allen's horrible condition. Many had cried on site at the area where we were attacked. _'I wonder what happened with those twin Akuma,' _Lavi thought. Then his flashback of what happened just a few hours earlier came upon him again.

_**Flashback moment…**_

_We finally arrived at the town but…WE HAD TO FRICKING WALK SOME DAMN MILES JUST TO GET TO THE NEAREST TRAIN STATION! I'm already just plain tired from Kanda and Allen's bickering. Speaking of that kid, he kept trying to avoid me…Maybe I shouldn't have done that back at his room -_- Damn… I sighed as we all headed to the train station._

_Suddenly, we heard a whir and looked behind us, only to see Allen's eye and innocence activated. He stood at the ready and we copied his movements immediately as we spread out into a circle. We didn't have to wait long before an Akuma burst through a nearby wall, sending flurries of wall fragments our way. Kanda immediately cut the Level One down and we found ourselves in a big battle with us and the Akuma._

_We started to head straight into battle when General Tiedoll gasped. We followed his gaze and stared face-to-face with two Level Fours. I made sure to record everything and dived into the throng of the Akuma army quickly. I destroyed countless Akuma, as well as the others, but I searched for Allen. There were only a few Level Twos and Ones that needed to be destroyed. So Kanda and I made our way towards the Level Fours that were most likely still alive._

_Then we heard that bloodcurdling scream that sounded way too familiar. The both of us raced to the place we decided were most likely where their other comrade was. There they saw a most alarming scene as of yet. Allen Walker, whom almost everyone has taken a liking to, was currently being tortured by the Level Fours. I could clearly see the large amounts of blood dripping from those chains that practically covered his body except for his eyes, which were shut tight from pain and the blood blurring his vision._

"_Moyashi!" Kanda whispered/shouted out for only me to hear. I turned to him and saw surprised, anger, and…concern? 'That's new,' I would've smirked if not for the dire situation. Kanda turned to me and we both nodded in understanding before charging forwards in aid for our precious friend. The blue Akuma looked at us and laughed, "Well, well, well. More exorcists to play with, Hehehe." Now both were facing us._

_Kanda went straight for the blue Akuma and clashed with its scythes as I went for the one holding Allen. As I got closer, I could see the millions of thousands of needles covering those chains that surrounded Allen and almost hesitated as those chains crunched against my friend's body. I clamped down upon the chains to free Allen from its clutches in vain._

_The Akuma smirked, "You're gonna have to do better than that," as I was forced back from unexpected scythes slashing down upon me. I looked beyond the Akuma to see that Kanda engaged with the red one, slashing furiously with the oncoming chains. I refocused onto my own opponent and was put back into full defensive mode, the Akuma not allowing me to give my own attacks._

_Suddenly, I heard Kanda's surprised grunt before finding myself in chains. I was in pain as soon as the first layer of chains enveloped me. He cried out and tried to yell out for Kanda but then a bright light seeped between the layers of chains and blinding both of us momentarily. We found ourselves being rid of those chains and covered with warm bright light wrapped itself around, along with the painful screams from the Level Four Akuma. We both cautiously opened our eyes and gaped as we saw the spectacle before us._

_There, Allen Walker, clothed in his innocence's cloak, practically floated mid-air in front of us. His claw curved over his left side of his chest while his silver mask and spiked hood covered him almost entirely. But what caught our eyes the most was the warm light circling itself in whirls around pure white wings, protruding from Allen's back. The feathers quivered as the wings pulsed with Allen's every breath._

_We stared at Allen as the light gradually lessened in brightness and slowly faded from us. Then Allen turned his head to us, his left eye gleaming darkly in the shadow of his mask; our breath hitched. He smiled softly as his claws clacked against each other and he fell back, his innocence deactivating. We watched as Allen fell from the sky and down towards the earth, his wings covering him tightly._

_Finally, we both dived towards his falling figure and caught up with him, both clutching onto him on either side. I activated my innocence just in time; we hung heavily from the handle of my hammer. I looked to Kanda and I deactivated as we landed on the ground a few feet from above. We kneeled down next to Allen's form as his wings unfurled to fall at his sides. I gulped as Kanda paled and widened his eyes at Allen's condition. Almost all of his body was covered in cuts, deep gashes, and a large amount of blood._

_Right then, we heard numerous footsteps behind us. We both turned and sighed in relief when we saw our 'back-up' team running towards us, Krory and Lenalee at the lead. They ran faster at the site of Allen on the ground and halted immediately after seeing Allen's body. They looked at his wings curiously but Krory strode over to pick Allen up gently. He headed straight towards the train station and their awaiting train that would take them all home after looking at Kanda and I. Lenalee looked at us worriedly but we shook our heads in exhaustion. She nodded and ran up ahead to be beside Krory to look at Allen more closely._

_**End of flashback…**_

Suddenly, I heard a train whistle that signaled our arrival to the closest town to the Order. We all stood up slowly, our faces grim and afraid. Krory took Allen's body in his arms again and stepped off the train. A finder had already called Headquarters to announce our emergency situation so practically the whole Order was there.

The Head Nurse sped by the crowd surrounding us and took Allen onto a stretcher laid out by several nurses. She ordered them to the Order's emergency infirmary and turned to us.

"Are any of you severely injured?" She looked at each of us sternly and did her own evaluation with her eyes. She frowned a little and said that everyone with minor injuries (or basically any injuries) to head to the less serious medical ward. With that, she sped off after the nurses carrying Allen.

I was about to head off after them but I felt a head firmly on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Bookman gazing coldly at me. "Let me go, Panda!" I tried to shake him off but he held on tighter.

"You are a Bookman. You don't need to go after Allen Walker," he stated it so harshly that I froze. My eye widened, letting his words process through my brain. I narrowed my eye and glared at him over my shoulder, thinking how cruel he could be. _'Well, that's what Bookmen are. No matter how cruel it is…"_ I thought to myself. I slumped in sadness thinking how right Bookman was…but…what about Allen?

Then, I got an idea to get the damn Panda off my ass… "Hey old man- '' A kick to the head abruptly stopped from me finishing my sentence. I rubbed my head and glared at him again. "Damnit! Quit that! Anyways, I'm only going to the emergency ward to record the history; that will happen in a few seconds in that room. You saw Allen's state…his wings…" I drifted off, knowing he understood my explanation. He nodded and I ran off, secretly hoping that Allen would be alright.

**Wolfy: So that was the chapter for Allen's dastardly state! :O Oh…yeah, you're probably wondering where some Laven smut/action will occur…Well, it will happen I promise you. I'm still on the damn camping trip til another few days or so =.=" I know right…gay!**

**Lilah: Yeah and I had to go with you, you selfish-minded dipshit ." I'm beyond pissed!**

**Wolfy: Fuck off -_- I still had to go too!**

**Lilah: Whatever! R&R people! Thanks for reading!**

**Wolfy: Yup…**


	8. Important Notice

**Wolfy: Important notice! I've read some fanfics that have said something about lemons and all that, plus the actual note on the News thingy on the homepage of …**

**Well, I think its utter bullshit but whatever… administrators are the ones who created this website…so I'm not really complaining…(note: NOT REALLY -_-) so I said there will be lemons/smut and all that in the future chapters…well I guess I'm taking that back.**

**Accounts and fanfics will be deleted if they contain mature content lol…so yeah**

**P.S. About the confusion in the last few chapters…**

**I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO CONFUSE EVERYONE I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY TO ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED UNTIL 'THEY' FIGURE IT OUT THEMSELVES AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY!**

**Sorry about this ;((**


	9. Another NoticeI know rightdamn

**Okay everyone…sorry this isn't an update but a notice pertaining to this fanfic…**

**Sorry to inform you all but I'm going to completely write this off as a complete failure or rewrite it…**

**But if I rewrite it I don't know if I should switch the pairings to a Yullen instead of Laven because quite frankly, I like Yullen better than Laven…no offense to any Laven lovers but it's just giving me writers' block on this pairing at the moment…**

**Also, some reasons why I haven't been updating so frequently:**

**This fanfic is complete utter shit -_-"**

**My computer shot down on me and needed to be fixed (people hacked it with fucking 'trojan' those damn bastards =.= grrrr)**

**Writers' block which was mentioned a few lines above**

**Sorry for your inconvenience and your time but if you want me to continue the story (as in rewriting it to be better) than just PM me or review…**

**Sorry everyone, I didn't mean for these things to happen.**


End file.
